The present invention relates to a device for the manufacture of partially fabricated fitted elastic bedsheets or similar seat covers, in which rectangular pieces of cloth are cut from a strip of cloth by means of a cutting device.
In a device of this type, the strip of cloth is first stored in a stack or the like by means of a lengthwise stacking mechanism, to be cut through the middle by means of a cutting blade, in order to obtain rectangular pieces of cloth. Furthermore, in this device, the cut edges of both stack halves have the corners cut off by rectangular or almost rectangular cutaway portions. Thus the operation using this known device has been limited, and all further work steps for the production of the fitted elastic bedsheets have had to be carried out manually. The sewing of the elastic bands or the like on or in the edges of the cloth in stretched-out state especially required not only skill but also considerable time. Also, with these methods, numerous transfer steps are required for the article being sewn as is a relatively large storage space for intermediate storage of the sewn article.